Cadeau
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Un cadeau, des licornes imprimés et des sourcils. Bref ! Stiles est passé par là !


Titre: Cadeau

Résumé: Un cadeau, des licornes imprimés et des sourcils. Bref ! Stiles est passé par là !

Disclaimer : Les persos de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si~

Salut ! Wow ça faisait longtemps ! J'étais pas mal occupé par mon recueil « Recueil Sterek ou Comment mon petit ami ne comprend rien »

D'ailleurs cet OS vient d'un mot que m'a donné julie-deoliveira dans ce recueil et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en faire un OS pour la remercier ? Donc voilà cadeau pour toi julie-deoliveira ;3

J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Malgré les fautes Alala le français ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une belle journée ensoleillée pour Beacon Hills. Pas de dangereuses créatures surnaturelles à l'horizon à part bien sur la meute de loup-garous et son Alpha grognon mais diablement sexy de l'avis de Stiles.

Le dit Alpha grognon était justement dans son loft, aussi meublé qu'une cellule de prison, en train de faire des tractions sur un bras. Pff frimeur...

-Et maintenant sans bras ! Cria Stiles après avoir longtemps observer, ou plutôt mater, Derek.

Celui-ci, ayant espérer pouvoir faire abstraction de l'adolescent hyperactif qui était resté étrangement silencieux, leva les yeux au ciel. Lâchant la barre, Derek continua à ignorer l'humain tout en s'épongeant avec une serviette.

Stiles ne releva pas le silence du loup, restant plutôt fixer sur le dos bronzé et musclé de l'homme en face de lui. Ses muscles qui se contractent et se relâchent de manière si fascinante et qui laissait toujours sans voix Stiles. Il inspira brusquement quand Derek se retourna, montrant son torse avec ses pectoraux gonflés à bloque et ses tablettes de chocolat qu'il rêvait de lécher avec de la sauce au chocolat dessus. Et ses bras !

Il en avait créé des odes et des centaines de poèmes sur ses bras musclés !

-Tu veux quoi ? Demanda brusquement une voix rauque.

Revenant brutalement sur Terre, Stiles sortit de ses doux fantasmes.

-Euh ? Ah oui tiens qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Se dit tout haut l'hyperactif, obtenant un grognement du loup déjà exaspéré.

-Eh oh Sourwolf ! Pas besoin de grogner c'est pas de ma faute si tes pectoraux sont aussi fascinant que Godzilla et King Kong essayant de se peloter ! Ou bien qu'une glace au camembert ! D'ailleurs tu savais que ça existait vraiment ?! Ils sont dingue ces français ! Non mais une glace goût fromage ! T'imagine ! Bientôt ça sera à la salade ou pire aux choux de bruxelles ! Je prie toutes les divinités pour que cette horreur n'existe jamais et-

-STILES ! Cria Derek après avoir passé sa surprise devant la diatribe de l'adolescent.

-Oui ?

-La ferme et dégage.

-Ah non c'est pas possible ça Sourwolf ! Je suis venu ici pour quelque chose et je partirais pas tant que je m'en serais pas souvenu.

Derek souffla puis revint à son idée initiale, c'est-à-dire ignorer l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Ce qui est, faut l'avouer, complètement stupide quand on connaît bien l'hyperactif de la meute.

-Ah oui ! Ça me revient maintenant ! S'exclama Stiles, tout en fouillant dans son sac jusqu'à en sortir une boîte emballé dans du papier cadeau imprimé licorne. Tiens cadeau !

Tout sourire, Stiles tendit l'horreur rose avec des licornes dessus vers un loup-garou plus perplexe et surpris que d'habitude. Un long silence, de dix secondes exactement (c'est Stiles tout de même), se fit dans le loft.

-Alors ? Dit toujours souriant Stiles.

De son côté Derek, resta scotché devant cet abominable boîte rose. Arme fatale contre les loup-garous apparemment, nota mentalement Stiles dans un coin de sa tête.

-Allez ouvre-le ! Pressa Stiles tout en approchant la chose identifiée comme dangereuse pour les yeux du loup.

En le voyant s'approcher de lui, Derek ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Et oui, un pas ! Stiles avait réussi là où plusieurs avaient échouer, c'est-à-dire faire reculer le Big Bad Wolf, Derek Hale.

Malheureusement pour le jeune Hale, il se retrouva vite au pied du mur et pas de façon littéraire car il y avait bien un mur derrière lui. C'est que ces choses sont partout ! Et Stiles les connaît bien ces murs, pour en avoir rencontrer plusieurs avec le grand gaillard Hale. Et pas pour des choses plaisantes à faire, malheureusement...

Donc Derek se retrouva coincé et Stiles en profita pour mettre l'infâme objet entre ses mains. Le ténébreux jeune homme l'aurait bien jeter au sol mais son orgueil était déjà bien entacher aujourd'hui.

-Ouvre ! Dit tout excité Stiles avec un grand sourire innocent et pure sur son visage.

Voyez ce qui cloche...

Peut être parce que le visage de l'adolescent était la plus adorable chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ce qu'il ne dirait jamais de vive voix même sous la torture. Ou bien peut être parce que le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains avait un pouvoir étrange sur sa volonté. Mais Derek Hale fini par ouvrir le « cadeau » de Stiles en commençant par déchirer l'affreux papier rose de la boîte, soulageant ses yeux, puis l'ouvrit.

En voyant ce qu'il y vit a l'intérieur, Derek haussa l'un de ses fameux sourcils si expressifs avant de regarder l'adolescent tout sourire devant lui.

-Alors ? Questionna l'adorable hyperactif.

-Euh pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ÇA ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit de façon tout à fait innocente Stiles.

-Non mais pourquoi ÇA ?!

-Bah comme ça

Derek grogna et fit flasher ses yeux. Plus que excéder par la réponse ou par la non réponse de l'hyperactif.

-Dit moi juste pourquoi tu m'offre ÇA ! Grogna Derek en levant devant la figure de l'humain le fameux cadeau de Stiles: un livre ayant pour titre « Livre sur la communication des loup-garous ou comment les comprendre grâce à leurs sourcils ».

-Quoi t'aime pas ? Pourtant j'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire ! Se plaignit le jeune homme avant de réfléchir pendant trois secondes puis de s'exclamer. Quoique non en faite. Je suis plutôt doué pour écrire ! Dingue non hein ? Et avec tes sourcils ça a été si facile ! C'est vrai quoi tu communique qu'à travers elles donc à force je me suis dis « tiens et si j'écris un livre sur les sourcils du loup ? ». Tu sais pour que tout le monde puisse te comprendre, pour une meilleure entente dans la meute si tu veux. Parce que tu vois, ça c'est peut être un peu amélioré dans la meute mais c'est... pas encore tout à fait ça. Et do-

-LA FERME ! Hurla Derek avant de plaquer Stiles contre Monsieur le Mur et de froncer ses sourcils.

-Ah ah ! Là tu es en colère ! Tu vois, enfin non tu vois pas, mais tes sourcils sont froncés en mode méga prédateur furax. Derek gronda encore plus. Mais grave sexy hein je te rassure ! Et le livre cite justement cet état de fait ! Avec l'inclinaison des sourcils, l'épaisseur, la couleur plus charbon que jamais et le regard noir comme là que tu me jettes ! Ah non il devient rouge et c'est... pas bon pour moi non ?

-Non tu crois ? Questionna Derek, les crocs sortis.

-Oui oui j'en suis sûr et d'ailleurs j'ai mis un Warning en fin du livre pour expliquer comment on fait pour se sortir d'une situation très délicate comme celle-ci.

-Oh j'aimerais bien voir ça. La voix grondante du loup se fit plus dangereuse.

-C'est simple ! Répondit Stiles tout sourire mais intérieurement mort de peur. Il est pas suicidaire hein et ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, et se passe toujours maintenant, ne voulait rien dire !

Alors prenant son courage en main. Stiles fit la seule chose possible dans une situation impossible: il prit brutalement le visage de Derek en main avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles remplis de crocs du loup.

Blanc...

Black-out...

Total...

Rien...

Des mots représentant parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Derek qui sans s'en rendre compte relâcha Stiles. N'ayant plus que ses lèvres reliés à celles de l'hyperactif qui en profita pour fouiller ses poches, en ressortir quelque chose puis le coller sur Derek avant de s'enfuir et de couper court au...

-À plus ma Licornette !

...baiser.

Si Derek n'était pas en train de buguer comme un vieille ordinateur tout usager. Peut être aurait-il pu rattraper le jeune Stilinski descendant les escaliers et maintenant montant dans sa voiture. Voiture qui ne démarrait pas. Des suppliques et des prières s'était fait entendre pendant bien cinq bonnes minutes, avant qu'un pure cris de joie ne s'entende de la part de l'hyperactif. Sa chérie démarrait enfin ! Hourra !

Heureusement pour notre heureux futur cadavre (ou pas), Derek ne se réveilla pas de sa léthargie momentanée.

Même quand un certain loup-garou psychopathe entra dans le loft. Le dit loup-garou psychopathe vit alors son neveu planté au milieu du salon/salle à manger/salle d'entraînement/débarras et est-ce que c'est un tuyau d'arrosage dans le coin ?

L'oncle psychopathe se rapprocha du loup, passa une main devant ses yeux inertes puis remarqua un détail tout à fait insolite sur son cher neveu. Un rire le prit soudain, ce qui ne fit toujours pas sortir Derek de son état de légume.

Voyant son neveu toujours en mode statue, sans la pose de celles des statues grecques et sans la nudité (dommage pour vous mesdames et messieurs ?). Les bras ballants, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tout aussi ouverte. Derek donnait une image plutôt comique pour son cher oncle qui prit une photo avec son téléphone.

Ensuite Peter alla chercher un grand miroir (d'où le sort-il ? Vous me le demandez vraiment ? C'est Peter Hale tout de même !) puis le posa devant l'autre Hale avant de partir. N'ayant pas envie de mourir une deuxième fois quand son neveu se réveillera enfin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après près d'une heure de blanc total. Derek Hale, le Big Bad Wolf en puissance, se réveilla...

-STIIIIIIIILLLEEEESSSS !

... avec un stickers de licorne sur le front, bien entre ses deux sourcils.

Fin ?

* * *

Hmmm...

-Quoi ?

Hmmm... non rien c juste que j'pense que j'aurais put faire mieux u.u

-Bah il n'y a pas de lemon donc c'est déjà bien mieux !

Ah oui c pour ça ! Y'a pas de lemon ! Bon faut que je me remette au lemon c décidé !

-Oh pitié *lève les yeux au ciel*

Sinon vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Une review pour me le dire ? ;3


End file.
